I can hear you Wherever you are
by To be the sky
Summary: Reborn's mind reading abilities are legendary. And it seems that he has found a way to speak into Tsuna's mind now. Because wherever Tsuna went, Reborn will find him.
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Don of Vongola at the age of 18 was finally walking down the streets of Venice, enjoying some peace and quiet.

Wait back up, why 'finally'?

Because he had finally managed to free up some time from those blasphemous things called paperwork as well as his cling- wait no, overprote- not that, umm responsible! Yes! Responsible guardians who had the tendency to dog his every step along with one gun wielding crazy hitman.

So Tsuna finally found a way to escape all that and was enjoying some alone time in the streets of Venice. He had only arrived here a few months ago and with all the craze going on about inheritance and taking over the family, Tsuna didn't get to look around the city. Every time he managed to get onto the streets, Reborn and his guardians would manage to stir up something and wreck his trip every single time.

He was looking at a peculiar display of fedoras when suddenly, something started ringing in his head. It was similar to hyper intuition, except that this was not hyper intuition but was…. Something else. Walking away from the display and hoping to clear his mind of the white noise, Tsuna walked around aimlessly.

 _I wonder where Tsuna is right now._

Tsuna all but jerked to a stop in the middle of the busy street, looking around to see who asked that question but the streets were only filled with people bustling about their daily activities.

Besides, that voice came from inside his mind. Right..? And it sounded awfully like Reborn. Reborn couldn't have found some way to speak into his mind now could he? His mind reading abilities were uncanny enough and if he could now speak into Tsuna's mind that would just be the most irritating thing ever.

 _Hmm what is this? Why do I hear dame-Tsuna calling me irritating?_

HUH? Now that was just strange and weird. Very very weird even with all that bullshit Tsuna got into son a daily basis because of his relation to Vongola. What. Is it really Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna can you hear me? Uhhhh now this was getting really creepy. Tsuna really needed to book a timing with psychiatrist as soon as possible now that he was hallucinating. Must be the his famiglia's fault, putting him through all those traumatising events.

Heck, a big part of it was caused by Reborn. Maybe that's why he is hearing his voice so much.

 _Oi Dame-Tsuna, Vongola bosses do not hallucinate or get traumatised. And all that stuff I put you through are called training. Which you obviously haven't had enough off. Prepare to die when you come back._

 _Hiee Reborn! Why can you speak in my mind? And what training? If you say that I'm going to run away and you will have to train another person to be boss!_

 _Hmm I will hunt you down and put a few holes in you if you do that. Speaking of which, aren't you taking this surprisingly well? I thought you would be freaking about this whole telepathy thing._

 _Ehhh telepathy? Is that what this is? And I am freaking out. Like a lot. Right now. In the middle of the road. Oh no I think people are starting to stare, I better get to somewhere more secluded._

… _Where are you right now? Running off like that worried your guardians. When you come back I'm going to punish you._

 _Well since I'm going to get punished I might as well enjoy myself a little more~~ Bye Reborn~_

With that, Tsuna tried to shut off whatever was in his brain, but try as he might, he still heard the hitman growling threats and promises of pain. Doing his best to ignore, Tsuna continued his leisure trip down the streets, keeping an eye out for what he came out to find. Yes, he actually had a purpose coming out here. Not just to look at the sights but also to get a present.

For Reborn.

Reborn's favourite fedora had been burnt in a fight with an enemy famiglia. While the hitman made no complaints about that, Tsuna could tell that he was quite lost without the trademark fedora and its familiar weight. Tsuna wanted to find one that was a close to the original as possible and meant it as a surprise.

Hopefully Reborn won't find out through the telepathy thing that they had newly developed. Speaking of which, Reborn was getting quite irritated with Tsuna's lack of response and since he was not physically around, Reborn couldn't kick his head or shoot him. So Reborn changed his technique.

He just hoped that the telepathy could send images as well.

Tsuna shuddered as an image of him getting maimed quite brutally popped into his mind. Reborn was really really sadistic and Tsuna was getting to experience it all again through the Reborn sending him all sorts of ways he was going to maim Tsuna when he got back to the mansion. Not wanting to see another painful image, Tsuna gave up.

 _Fine fine. Stop it with the images you sadistic tutor. What do you want?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Hmm about 15 minutes drive away from the mansion._

 _Right, I'm coming over. Don't move._

The 'or else' in the sentence was heard loud and clear even through telepathy. Sighing, Tsuna looked around for a place to sit. He then caught sight of a fedora resting on the cabinet in a shop that specialised in Italian clothing. The fedora looked much like Reborn's old one, with the yellow band and enough space for Leon to rest on the sides.

Perfect.

Reborn arrived at the place where Tsuna said he was, only to find that the brunet was nowhere in sight. Huffing in annoyance, he reached out to Tsuna using his mind once again.

 _Tsuna. Where are you?_

 _Uhhhhh…._

 _Where?_

 _Reborn, can you come to the area at the back, there is a grass patch here and it is quieter._

 _Fine._

Heading over to the grass patch Tsuna mentioned, Reborn spotted the Decimo sitting on the grass patch looking absolutely content with a package beside him. Heading over silently, Reborn was about to cuff him on the head when Tsuna spoke up, this time using his voice.

"I can sense you, you know?"

"Hmm not bad" Reborn replied as he settled down beside Tsuna. "So? Why are you here?"

"I was thinking about… You know, the telepathy thing."

Reborn had also been confused about it. Why did it suddenly appear? For no reason and at such a random timing.

And why with Tsuna?

Tsuna was Reborn's charge. His pupil. But over the years, he has grown into something else, something much like what Bianchi once was to Reborn but at the same time so much more important and precious.

He had tried to refuse it, of course. Reborn had tried many a times to stomp down on that spark alighting in his heart, to quieten that longing for his pupil because he simply shouldn't. Tsuna liked Kyoko. And Reborn wasn't going to stop his pupil, not even for himself.

Sensing that his tutor had gone silent, Tsuna pushed the package toward him. "Here."

"What's that?" An inquiring eyebrow.

"Present. You lost the fedora in the battle against the enemy famiglia, I wanted to get you something to replace it."

Reborn opened the packaging and in it lay the fedora that looked so much like his old one. "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you do this? Does it matter whether my fedora was gone? I could have replaced it myself? Why would you go to the trouble of replacing it?"

Tsuna looked confused and intrigued for a moment, as if he was also figuring out the answer to the puzzling question. And then his expression morphed into one of understanding and realisation.

"Why…? I suppose I wanted to make you happy, Reborn. I could tell that the fedora means a lot to you and I wanted to replace with something that was from me. Something from me that was equally important to you because…. Because I think I love you, Reborn."

Reborn was lost for words, the pair sitting in a stunned silence as Reborn digested what Tsuna had just confessed, while the other looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"I…."

Seeing that he had caught his tutor off guard for once, Tsuna continued. "I was thinking about it just now when you were coming over. This telepathy thing… Maybe it is working for the two of us because of my feelings to you. However that would only be one sided… So perhaps… Perhaps you also feel the same way?"

Truth be told, his hyper intuition had supplied the hint when he was mulling over the question. Lately all his attention had been on Reborn and Tsuna had thought hard about their relationship. Reborn was the one always beside him after he had been thrown into the mafia fiasco. Sure, he had been the one to throw him in. Sure, his guardians were always behind him, supporting him all the way. But it was Reborn that was always beside him, in every one of his adventure, supporting him in his own quirky ways that had Tsuna falling for him unknowingly.

"So… Reborn… Your answer?"

 _Hmmm Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna. Isn't my answer obvious? I love you too, amore._

With that, Reborn curled an arm around Tsuna. In the newfound silence of peacefulness, Tsuna smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another usual crazy day in the Vongola mansion. Tsuna was rushing through his paperwork as usual with the Vongola guardians going about their usual business.

Which consisted a lot explosions and shouting.

And why was that not a concern? Because Tsuna, being the responsible and all powerful boss had managed to stop all such behaviour with a glare the last time the guardians destroyed the mansion to create more work for him.

Yes. A glare. And some minor chiding.

Maybe also ignoring them for days.

Ok it was weeks.

And Reborn aiming his gun at them.

As well as the hellish missions.

Yes. It was a very scary glare.

But nevertheless, no matter how much ruckus the guardians caused, they were now very careful to not destroy a single thing that would add on more work to their boss.

Well not as if they couldn't just bribe the owners of the destroyed territory and pay them off to restore the place.

But what their boss doesn't know wouldn't kill him.

As a result, the Vongola Decimo's paperwork was reduced significantly and freed up a lot more time for him to daydream while working.

But... There was just one tiny problem.

Reborn could hear everything he was thinking of.

Although useful sometimes for things such as infiltrating enemy bases and coordinating attacks to things such as passing lovey dovey messages when meetings got too boring. Though that was mostly on Tsuna's part. Because Reborn's idea of romance, which consisted of bullet holes and imaginary maiming, was obviously twisted and sick just like himself.

 _What Dame-Tsuna? Talking bad about me?_

Tsuna gave out a sigh and let his head fall onto his table with loud bang. As useful as it was, this connection with Reborn was also downright irritating.

It was like he didn't even have privacy anymore. All those things he tended to daydream about and most of his thoughts could be heard by Reborn all the time. It was really distracting and confusing really, especially since Reborn's thoughts could also be heard by him constantly.

And Reborn had the tendency to suggest some... Inappropriate things at the most inconvenient timings.

For example some really... Suggestive things popped into his mind this morning when Tsuna was in a meeting with some members of the Vongola alliance.

In the yearly alliance meeting.

And Reborn fucking knew it.

That twat.

 _Oi Dame-Tsuna, you better cut that out. You are a hundred years early to be calling me a twat. Besides all I did was rescue you from that boring meeting didn't I._

Maybe rescue wasn't the correct word, but he Tsuna did end up rescheduling the meeting didn't he?

But really, there had to be a way to switch this off or Tsuna was going to lose all his hair in a few months.

Oh dio, he could spot a few strands of hair in his hands already.

Walking out of the office, deciding to abandon his work for a while, much to Reborn's annoyance, Tsuna went out of the office, deciding to go for lunch before he would have to oversee the trainings of some new recruits.

 _Ne Reborn, do you want to grab lunch?_

 _Hmmm where?_

 _I don't know. Where are you? Let's meet up before we go out._

And seconds later, Reborn appeared silently behind Tsuna, falling in step with him, neither skipping a beat.

They headed to their favourite restaurant, a small quiet place near the mansion.

The pair settled into their seats and started to order. And then, much to Tsuna's surprise, he spotted s familiar red head with a familiar group of people.

"Enma!"

Said redhead turned around and with as much happiness in his voice, called out, "Tsuna!"

"Ahhh it's been so long since I saw you! I have been so busy with all sorts of things lately and you didn't come for the last alliance meeting."

"Hahaha yeah, I have been busy too."

The two chatted amiably, basking in the comfortable atmosphere of reunion.

Oops.

A certain hitman was feeling very left out. As much as he was pleased that Tsuna was happy meeting up with his friends, but Reborn couldn't help feel jealous. Heck, he was the lover, why was he getting less attention.

Tsuna paused in his conversation with Emma, half listening to him ramble about Adelheid while most of his attention was focuses on his telepathy link with Reborn.

There were waves of... discomfort flowing off Reborn. Hmmm what exactly was it, Tsuna couldn't identify. One glance at the hitman made Tsuna amused and shocked at the same time.

Reborn was sitting at his seat, staring out of the window while waiting for the food, lips tilted downwards.

He looked like he was pouting.

Reborn was pouting... Right?

 _I'm not._

Tsuna giggled inwardly.

Noticing that the Shimon group was leaving, Tsuna bid Enma farewell with promises to visit in the near future.

Well Tsuna felt guilty not paying attention to Enma even after the long period of time they have not met each other. But he had other problems on hand.

Such as a pouting hitman.

Tsuna really wanted to hold up a camera to take down that expression, but...

 _Don't you dare._

There you go. Nope.

With Enma gone, Reborn's discomfort seemed to lessen.

Tsuna stared at Reborn a little more. And then he came to an epiphany.

Reborn was jealous.

 _I am NOT._

Teehee there you go. Not jealous. At all. Seeing Reborn like that really just made Tsuna fall in love with him even more. This Reborn was so so different. And... really adorable. He made Tsuna want to gush about the cuteness of his lover.

 _One more thing about that and I will shoot you, Dame-Tsuna. I don't even care where we are._

 _Awww but who is the one behaving like a school girl right now?_

A death glare.

 _Haha Reborn, don't worry. You will always be my favourite, ok?_

 _..._

Though he didn't respond, Reborn's mood gradually lifted by the time their food arrived.

Seems like this telepathy is really useful. If it meant that he could get to understand Reborn better and prevent misunderstandings, Tsuna really didn't mind putting up with the inconvenient timings and random thoughts came from Reborn.

 _...Shut up and eat._

Hehe so I decided to add another chapter to this story to make it a two shot. But I think this chapter is not as good as the previous one though… Because I didn't really decide on jealous Reborn until the later part so the story is not as focused. :(((


End file.
